Construction barriers for personnel and equipment have historically been made of building materials available at a construction site, such as sheets of plywood and two-by-fours, hard-mounted to the floor of construction sites by way of nails or bolts. This type of barrier is constructed primarily for safety, as they are typically employed near the edge of a working area on the second floor (or higher) of a construction site for purposes of preventing personnel and equipment from falling off the edge of a work area to the floor or ground below. The barriers provide a measure of safety as people work near the edge of the construction site.
Traditionally, these safety barriers have been mounted to the floor of the second or third story of a home construction site, where a single story floor can be as high as 20 feet from the ground. Equipment falling from that height would certainly be damaged, but may also cause serious injury or death if it were to impact someone standing below. In an effort to reduce the likelihood of equipment damage and personnel injury, wooden barriers are typically erected to keep equipment, personnel, and debris from falling off a construction site. Typically mounted to the vertical members (studs) of a home construction site or other larger commercial buildings, these barriers usually employ a handrail three to four feet tall for personnel safety, in addition to a further barrier on or near the floor, preventing equipment and debris from sliding or rolling off the second (or higher) story of the construction site. Ordinarily, two-by-fours are used and simply nailed together in vertical and horizontal supports to create a fence, of sorts. Often plywood is nailed to the outside creating a more secure, yet resource-intensive wall. The amount of wood used is heavy, making even a small barrier cumbersome, time consuming, difficult to erect, even harder to remove, and uses an inordinate amount of building material to construct.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a bracket and support system that utilizes fewer building resources, increases safety and productivity, while significantly reducing the time for setup and removal of these safety barriers.